mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Uzio
"Dreams, whether they be Freedom, Money, or Power, constantly competing. That's what makes this all so interesting." Uzio is crew member of the Blade pirates. He wishes only to see the world with his own eyes, and became a pirate to accomplish this. He's also the cook on the Neptunes Ark. Appearance Uzio is a rather handsome young man with dirt brown hair and green eyes. He seems to always have a half smile on his face, regardless of his current feelings. He wears his three-part bo staff around his waist at all times, for easier access for whenever a battle might arise. Personality Uzio is rather calm and collective, and very observant. He is very cut-off from other people, and like's to keep to himself. However, he isn't totally secluded, and can form close relationships with others he comes into contact with. When fighting, he tries to assume the person in front of him is neither good or evil, but just another obstacle in his way. He also has been shown to have strong qualities of loyalty, to those he believes deserve it. He's more lively in the kitchen, as he can be secluded there while he prepares the food for the crew. He can also be a bit of a smart-ass. History Uzio was born in the north blue, where soon after his mother died from complications. When he was young, he was often picked on by the other locals for his dead-beat dad, dead mom and sickly older sister. Despite his father being incapable of doing much of everything since Uzio's mother died, he was once the best fighter on the island, and taught his son most of what he knew. After some time had passes, he had to take on more responsibility's at his house to support his father and sister. He took part time jobs around the island and learned to cook for his family. His life was still in ruin, do the fact that his family had been ostracized by most of the island, many jobs fired him in fear that they might lose business because he was employed there, making it harder and harder to support his family. He continued learning from his father, and eventually managed to get him out of his slump to get him a job. With his father now working, he could focus more on his studies. He also spent time greatly exploring the island, finding all the secret spots. Since his father still had no idea how to cook even a boiled egg, that responsibility still rested on him. One evening, while out looking for something to prepare for his family, he ran across a traveling merchant ship. He bought a devil fruit from the ship, the value not known to either party, along with some other fruits and meats. When inspecting the cooking materials, he took a bite to taste from the devil fruit. He noticed how rancid it tasted, and threw it out. Later, while inspecting spots on the island, a near death experience managed to draw out the powers of his devil fruit. Upon realizing that coupled together with his bo staff, he could be a fighting threat, he decided to go exploring the world. He wanted to say it was for finding a cure for his sister and getting a small fortune together for his family, he could never get himself to believe it. Because of his small resources, he only managed to hop around to a few different islands. On one of them, he noticed some robbers ransacking a market stand and took action, incapacitating them with ease. His fight caught the eyes of Sora Blade, a rising pirate who offered an invitation to join his crew to Uzio. Initially he was against it, thinking that the stereotype of the pirates wouldn't be a fitting for him. However, after noticing Sora's personality, he agreed to the invitation to join the crew, becoming the honorary cook. Plot 'Fishman Island' After reaching Fishman island, Uzio took Judas along with him to go get supplies, on the promise that he could go do whatever he pleased after he was done. After hours of buying the supplies for the crew, he unloaded them on the ship and he and Judas split. After some asking around for some great places to see, he was told of a great restaurant. Uzio was surprised at how humble it was, but was even more surprised at how good the food was. He observed the cook preparing the food until a couple of rowdy fishman entered the restaurant and made a ruckus. Uzio quickly dispatched of them, and left the restaurant as the fishman said their boss wouldn't rest after this. When returning back to the ship, he was surprised like the rest of the crew when DPTY returned hurt, and Sieg told the crew about Domingo. 'Mechonics Island' Uzio was put together with Judas on a scouting mission once they reached the island. After some brief trekking through the metallic jungle, and some quick fights with some native beasts, they managed to come across a civilized area. When there, both Judas and Uzio entered the restaurant, despite all the food Uzio had packed, due to his hobby of always trying out the best restaurant at whatever island they visit. After a bit of commotion caused by Uzio's stubbornness, they manage to get a table due to his reputation. They meet the head chef, Jackson Kurei, who seems happy to serve them. Uzio remarked negatively on the food, much to the anger of his guards. Both sides agree on a cooking battle to settle differences. Despite Jackson's familiarity with the ingredients over Uzio, Uzio shows his culinary experience and adaptability, and gets named the victor. The results are taken sourly, and a fight breaks out between Jackson and his guards against Judas and Uzio. Judas quickly dispatches of the guards, and Uzio beats Jackson with a three hit combo. Before leaving, Uzio comments that Jackson has what it takes to be a good cook, and tells him to keep practicing, much to happiness of Jackson. When trekking back through the forest, they come across Bepo, Sora, DPTY and Saya in a skirmish. Sora defeats the opponents, as Sieg finds the chips and interrogates the enemy, and decide to take the battle to Domingo. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Inu Inu no mi, Model: Jackal: A zoan type devil fruit which allows the user to transform into a jackal or half-jackal. Uzio has greatly benefited from this fruit, allowing him better skills in combat. *'Increased Strength, Speed and Senses:' The Inu Inu no mi gives Uzio greater of his basic senses, speed and strength. Because of the carnivorous likeness of the Jackal, he can greater utilize these than other Zoans and is more suited for combat. Bo Staff mastery After years of training under his father, Uzio has learned numerous skills with his staff. When paired with his Devil Fruit, he can become a sizable threat. *'Break:' Uzio steps forward thrusting his staff upward with his right hand, breaking the opponents guard and hitting them in the face. As he hits the opponent in the face he continues to spin, bringing the left hand with his staff right round to the left hitting the opponent in the stomach with a thrusting motion, sending them flying back. *'Carnivore:' Uzio uses a combination of five quick thrusts to the face or chest of his opponent. *'Instinctive Counter:' When the opponent attacks with a weapon Uzio will bring his left knee up, then in a rowing motion swing the left side of their staff down deflecting the attack. Then continuing with the rowing motion, swing his right side of their staff down, hitting the opponents weapon out of the way to the side, then continue with a thrust to the stomach. *'Sweep:' Uzio begins by raising his hands above his head and in both hands and begins spinning his staff at a fast pace. He will the spin his body all the way round to the left, bringing his staff down in his left hand swinging his staff across in a fast motion hitting the target in the side. The momentum from the spinning of the staff increases the damage of the attack. *'Low Kick:' Uzio kicks his staff with his foot, usually into the stomach of the opponent, knocking the wind out of them. *'Hunt:' Uzio spins the staff in his hands, and thrusts forward to cause a ton of damage to one singular area. The attack may leave Uzio defenseless, so it's usually used when he's confident in a win. Other Intellect: Uzio has shown to be able to think his way out a thick situation and think up counter strategies against his opponents. His intellect is highly treasured among the blade pirates. Trivia Created by Pfaithful His favorite color is forest green. He's an avid pool player, and is quite good at it. Quotes Template Category:Character Category:Male Category:Pirate